Sayoko
by WeevilRockYou95
Summary: AU One-Shot about our lovely Tosh's life if she had a daughter and TW didn't exist. "Okaa-san said that we can only go to the playground at night because I'm allergic to the sun but I know that she's lying"


_An- Hello again guys, this one is a little difficult to explain. My DH prompted me to write an AU fic about Tosh if she had never been a part of Torchwood and had a daughter. He set restrictions which are: Has to be short, No mention of TW, There has to be at least 1 alien involved, Must mention UNIT and has to be from Tosh's daughter's POV. I rather like how this has turned out even though Tosh is quite OOC and it's very AU. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it ^_^_

Okaa-san said that we can only go to the playground at night because I'm allergic to the sun but I know that she's lying. I've been outside when it was light before, okaa-san freaked out but nothing happened to me; I didn't burst into flames like that man in the cloak with pointy teeth on TV. I'm sure that she knows I'm aware of the lie but she keeps up the facade anyway. I liked day-time, th

ere were other children like me in the streets, laughing and playing together and the nice shops were open, the ones with sweets and toys in. I wish that Okaa-san would tell me the reason she won't let me out during the day. I hate this! The playground is boring and lonely and there's always some smelly, bearded man asleep somewhere under some newspapers or in a cardboard box or something. "Sayoko-chan, we have to go now. I hear sirens not far away, it's time to go home. Put on your jacket." We've only been here for five minutes and already we have to leave as always, I am so sick of spending practically twenty-four-seven stuck at home; our flat is tiny and full of damp. It's the worst empty apartment we've chosen to live in yet! Okaa-san tried to make my room more child-friendly by putting a poster of Princess-Barbie on the peeling yellow walls but it really didn't make much difference. I'd never tell her that of course, I don't want to upset her when she's only trying to help.

Home is only a five minute walk through Bute park but because the men in uniforms are in that direction we have to walk all the way around the bay which can take almost an hour. I don't mind that it takes this long, I like being outside. Outside is so big and open, it's the complete opposite of home. Every time we walk this way, I look up at the sky and dream of flying high amongst the beautiful stars. It's really dark around here so you can see each and every single one sparkling down on us, they're like little orbs of sunshine floating in the onyx night. "Okaa-san, is it possible to float around space and play with the stars?" We've stopped walking, okaa-san has crouched down to my level and is looking me straight in the eyes. This can't be good, we never stop, we always try to make it home as quickly as possible without drawing attention to ourselves. Is what I said wrong? Is it bad to want to see the glistening twinkle of the stars close-up? "Sayoko, sweetheart, you remind me so much of myself as a young girl and it scares the hell out of me. It's perfectly fine to dream of what's up there, but don't ever tell anybody about it okay? Just keep it in that inquisitive little mind of yours and everything will be alright." I don't understand, am I breaking some sort of rule or not? At least we're walking again, I was worried that we'd not make it home in time. It's getting lighter, if we're not home before the sun rises okaa-san starts breathing heavily and panics and we have to run as fast as we can and hide in dark, shadowy places all the way back home.

The door to the flat creaks really loudly, okaa-san hates it but I think of it as the flat welcoming us. There's a letter on the floor which is weird because as far as the daytime-people are aware nobody lives here and our letterbox is usually nailed shut. It's not now though, somebody must have really tried hard to push that letter through. It has weird symbols on the front, it's not like the writing okaa-san taught me when I was very little (I think she called it English writing), it's weird and sort of picture-like. Okaa-san's noticed it now that she's finished taking her shoes off and folding her coat over the back of the sofa, she looks very pale and her eyes are full of tears. Maybe I should have gotten rid of the letter, I don't like it when she's upset. "Sayoko-chan, go to your room please, mummy needs some time alone. I'll come to put you to bed in half an hour, just get your pajamas on and read a book or something for a while, okay?"

I hate it when Okaa-san doesn't tell me what's going on, it's like she doesn't trust me or something. I hate it almost as much as I hate this room, it used to be a storage cupboard but we realised that a bed would fit and it became my room. There are no windows in here, it's just my bed and my chest of drawers stuffed in between four walls, I preferred it when I slept in Okaa-san's bed. What should I do now? I only have three books and I've read them over and over, I suppose I could always turn my radio on quietly. I love the radio, it's like a constant companion to me, most of the stations I can get are filled with people talking in a funny accent but it's still amazing, especially when there is music! _*Police say that there have been sightings of the criminal Toshiko Sato, who allegedly shot two UNIT officials before breaking out of one of their holding facilities eight years ago. She was said to have been spotted running through the south end of Bute park in Cardiff with a young child by a homeless man who was resting there at the time. She is presumed armed and dangerous, for the sake of this child special operations are on red aler-*_ Boring! Let's see what else I can find. _*After this short commercial message from our sponsor, we will be back with the top ten hits of the eighties. So who can you trust to transport your goods? Harwoods! You won't be sorry with a Harwoods Lorry. Hello and welcome back to The UK's hottest retro radio station, Pazazz fm, I'm your host Barry Scott and this is the top ten hits of the eighties!*_ MUCH better.

"Sayoko, what on earth are you doing!? You know that we have to be whisper quiet, espcially when the sun starts coming up. I just heard on the tv that the police know we are in Cardiff, we have to be extra careful, okay? I'm going to turn this off. I think it's high time that you went to sleep, don't you?" I didn't mean to cause trouble, it's just so quiet and lonelyin here. I hate it. "Please don't think that I'm angry at you sweetie, I'm not, I'm just a little stressed at the moment. Just remember that no matter what, I love you and I always will. I'm going to have to turn your night-light off tonight, I can't take any chances." It's not fair, first the radio has to be turned off and now my night-light too and I don't even know why. "Do you need the loo? The door to your room will be locked all night and I don't really want any accidents. No? That's good darling. Sleep well and dream of all the amazing things you can. I'll be back to wake you up at 4pm like always, okay?" She only ever locks my door when she's worried we'll be caught, I wonder if we're going to move to another apartment again tomorrow. I hope so, I really do hate this one. "Goodnight Okaa-san".

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sayoko-chan" What did she just say? "I'm sorry, good morning Sayoko-chan" I hate it when she says that, it's like some kind of cruel joke. It's clearly not morning. She looks like she's been crying, I wonder if Okaa-san's slept at all today. "Get up and get dressed quickly sweetheart, we need to hurry. I've already made you an egg sandwich which we'll take with us and you can eat it on the way. How does that sound honey?" I wish I had clean clothes left, I suppose that yesterday's pink dress will have to make do again. "Where are we going Okaa-san? Are we moving house?" Oh how I hope that we are! She looks upset again, maybe we're not moving then... this is strange, I don't like it. We never leave the house before at least 8pm. "We're going on a trip with an old friend. The letter I got last night, it's what we've been waiting for all these years. We're going to go away and the police will no longer be a problem, we will be able to go out during the day and we'll have friends. It's going to be amazing, I promise you." This all sounds far too good to be true, I've spent my entire life running and hiding, I can't believe that one letter could actually change that. "I want to see the letter!" I hope that she'll actually show me, I'm fed up of her not trusting me. We're in this, what-ever it is, together! It's us against the world, at least that's what Okaa-san's always said. "I thought that you might. Here, but be quick please, we have to hurry sweetheart." She actually gave me the letter, she's trusting me for once. "It's in English?" She looks amused. "That's the funny thing about psychic paper, it can be any language you want it to be."

_My darling Toshiko Sato, my Japanese flower,_  
_I'm sorry that' it has taken so long for me to find you and Sayoko, after my people found out about our relationship I was accused of Treason and even worse when they heard of your pregnancy I was trialed at the great court for perverting the bloodine of the ancestors of Foore. I had to abandon you back on Earth or my people would have surely killed you and our child in an instant. I was imprisoned and tortured horrendously for over six years before the pleas of my family and theirlies about you and the baby dying in childbirth were heard, I was released on bail for two years and was granted the privalige of living with my parents under the strict instructions that I didn't leave the planet for the duration of that time. I had to hold out for those two extra years my darling or I would have been imprisoned for life and would never have found you. Once I was able to track you down once more, I heard of what had happened when your Earth government discovered that the child you were carrying wasn't entirely of Earth origin after you fainted in a park one day and was brought to the local hospital. I wanted to strike down those responsible for your imprisonment in London, especially after reading the file detailing the experiements they performed on our daughter when she was just a baby. I know that you did not shoot those officers, no matter what the situation you are no killer. Whatever happened, I hope that living life on the run has not been too hard. I will come for you, wait for me at the top of the tallest hill you can see from the window of your bedroom at 5:30pm, there is a colony of refugees in the 46th galaxy waiting for us. The ship cannot be seen by the offcials or they will shoot it down so we have to be quick and you must be on time. I cannot wait to meet our precious Sayoko, I love you both dearly._  
_With all the love I have in my heart,_  
_Bornavic _  
_xxxx_  
_This letter has been programmed to reach your place of residence no matter what._

"I have a dad? And he's coming to get us? That's what we've been waiting for? Why didn't you say before Okaa-san?" This is all so much to take in, I can't believe it, I want to believe it though.  
"Yes you do, and he certainly is. I'm sorry, I didn't think it right to tell you about all of that before I knew that we would see your father again." I can understand that, I still wish that she'd told me before though. "Come on Sayoko, we must be quick, we have to get to the top of the hill on time."  
I'm pulling my clothes on faster than ever before, I don't want to be too late. I want to meet my father! Wait a minute... the letter said that he had abandoned Okaa-san on Earth so must have meant that they were somewhere else, somewhere in the stars! Is that why I've always wanted to explore the sparkling expanse of space? This is all so amazing, it doesn't seem real.

The hill is very steep and very high but we're running as fast as our legs will move us, we have to stick to the shadowy areas still so it's taking us a little longer than expected. I hope that we won't be too late, we have to make it on time! We just have to. "Just a tiny bit further Sayoko-chan and we'll be at the top, I can see it from here. The ship will be here at exactly 5:30pm so we can't slow down." I can see the top too, but I'm confused. There's no water around here anywhere, I can see the expanse of the city from this high up but the only deep water source is back by the docks. How is Father's ship going to get here? "Okaa-san! I don't understand. You said that there would be a ship but there's no water." She smiling wider than I've ever seen her smile before. "Look up there Sayoko-chan, your father's on his way." She's pointing towards the sky? What could poss-Oh my goodness, that's AMAZING!

_A/N 2- Hello again, I hope you enjoyed that, I hope it wasn't too far detached from the show itself to be a good read. Just wanted to add that on the envelope it says Toshiko Sato in Japanese which is why Sayoko didn't understand it, also my Japanese tutor told me that the correct way of writing mother in this context was Okaa-san (with the -, some people disagree, I'm just going by what my tutor says). Sayoko means evening child which I felt was fitting. _


End file.
